Home
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU.JF. For PRUnited's Thanksgiving challenge.


**Author Note: **Welp, the American Thanksgiving is quickly approaching, and I haven't written a thing in a while, since the JF finale. However, just another one-shot to do, and this is for PRUnited's thanksgiving challenge. Also, its an AU for JF. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PR or the song 'Home.' They belong to the rightful owners that have just gave me this bunny to use for the story.

_**Home**_

"_**I'll be home tonight. I'll be coming back home." - Michael Buble.**_

The trees were changing color, the sounds of crackling leaves, and the warm autumn smells peaked through many homes. The smell of turkey with the good homemade stuffing filled the room, as well as pumpkin pie baked warmly in the oven as a table for many was decored in fall colors. Everything from burnt orange to orange, the room was adorned in some fashion that Thanksgiving was in the air.

A table for desserts was filled to a children's table, labeling three little names were fused into the setting. Each were handwritten with their names. The adult table had names as well, which were labeled carefully. To the living room, the television blurred out a familiar sound of a sport like any other. There were least sixty games played that day to where parades were televised that early morning.

A busy housewife was in the kitchen as she had music blaring as she kept herself occupied with the sounds of the season. She looked at the clock, hoping he'd return in time for dinner.

His friends were glued to the television, whereas their mates were helping the young woman carry in the goodies onto the table.

"Careful," one of them said as the children attempted to help one of their aunts with the plates of food. The young child nodded as he carefully placed it onto the table. "There you go." The child smiled as it was placed onto the table.

"When's Papa coming home?" the blonde haired girl asked her mother as her mother placed the vegetable medley onto the table. "Mom?"

"He'll be home soon," she replied as she kissed her daughter and son's foreheads. "I just hope he doesn't forget we do have turkey here. I specifically asked him and your uncle Theo to get some stuff from the store." The little girl nodded.

As the line was rather long that Thanksgiving day, it was likely everyone was getting last minute stuff. As for two people, they were sent out to get a few items that seemingly seeped out of the list - somehow.

The line seemed like forever. It had some people waiting for a few minutes, but others for a good hour. That didn't faze two as they waited. Though, the food seemingly was almost cooked, but where were the other family members?

Dinner was to begin a promptly at seven. The dishes were placed in order of harvest and celebration of thankfulness. There was still hope that all the food would be still warm when they arrived.

As family and friends entered the table, each gathered around as they clasped their hands together sharing a moment of thankfulness. One by one, each stated something they were thankful for.

The three children stood in between the adults as they all gave a moment of thankful gratitude, especially to the busy chef who made the appetizers, dishes, and most of all, the turkey.

After a round of thanks, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," said a voice as he scurried over to the door. His little feet had darted as quickly his mother had followed as she excused herself from the table. "It might be Papa and uncle Theo." The young woman sighed.

"Papa! Uncle Theo!" the little boy piped up as he raced up to greet his father and his friend as he embraced the two of them. "Where'd you go?"

"The store. Your mother had requested us to get a few things," Theo reprimanded as he handed the young woman the bags of goods. "Hopefully, these will do." She nodded as she took them.

"Pizza anyone? Its fresh from the pizzeria and we got a Thanksgiving coupon," RJ said as he showed the box to his wife. She warmly smiled. She took the box as she opened it. "So, what do you say?"

"R.J. Finn, what am I going to do with you?" Lily smiled as she smacked his arm playfully and then embraced her man tightly.

"Happy thanksgiving Lily."

"Same to you RJ."

The couple walked in as they headed to the table filled with their loved ones.

**FIN**


End file.
